


Up to the Task

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a flat means sharing the chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to the Task

Percy, to neither of their surprise, was the one who always wanted the flat to be clean and tidy. After a few months in which he did nearly all of the work, and grumbled about it, they had a talk and agreed that they would divide things more evenly, but that Percy would not be allowed to complain unless Neville was more than three days late (cleaning day was supposed to be Saturday) in doing his share.

"I've listed everything I could think of," said Percy, tapping his quill on the parchment. "Some of them are daily, some twice a week or weekly. The big things we can negotiate as they come up. Sweeping, dusting, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning the bath, doing laundry, washing dishes, taking out the trash, watering the plants..."

"That one's mine," Neville broke in.

"Yes." Percy made a note. "I'll empty the dustbins. What else do you want to take on?"

Neither of them, it transpired, wanted to do the dusting. They both knew the charm for it – that had been almost the first thing Neville's gran had taught him after his Uncle Algie had proved he wasn't a Squib, as her eyesight wasn't very good any more and her own Dusting Charms tended to merely move the dirt around. Mrs. Weasley had rotated chores among all her children, so Percy had learned it as a matter of course. Despite all the practice, they both disliked that particular task more than any of the others.

"We could alternate," suggested Neville after they'd argued about it for a bit. Well, discussed, really, but to Percy it felt like an argument. "Say dusting and sweeping. You take one week, I'll take the next?"

"All right, I suppose," said Percy reluctantly. It was only fair.

"Now... if we're finished with this, how about something that's _not_ a chore?" Neville pulled Percy to his feet and with a grin began to unbutton Percy's shirt. "I promise I'll clean you up afterward..."

Leaving his clothes scattered around the floor for the duration of sex was an untidiness that Percy was more than willing to tolerate, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emiime, at the request of coffee_n_cocoa, who suggested Percy/Neville, prompt "dusting."


End file.
